


【殇凛】青玉奇谭

by liwenxuan



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 东离剑游纪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwenxuan/pseuds/liwenxuan
Summary: ※时间线在《生死一剑》剧场版之后
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殇凛
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※时间线在《生死一剑》剧场版之后

东离旧都这几天热闹得很，一位白发说书人突然出现，戴一顶小丑帽，敲细腰鼓伴奏，在城东讲述西幽剑客殇不患的传说。虽说造型略显浮夸，但举手投足间别有风姿逸韵，不同于市井凡俗。路过的行人或被故事吸引，或为说书人着迷，层层围聚在他身旁，俨然成了城中一景。

今日也同往常一样，说书人一边弹奏乐器一边讲道：“殇不患打倒了那群亡者僵尸，可接下来一百个会动的石像向他袭击而来，但无所畏惧的殇大侠，带着爽朗的微笑一个接一个打倒，一个接——”

凛雪鸦的右肩被拍了一下，紧接着一股强大的威压从背后传来，继而听见殇不患熟悉的声音：“果然是你这家伙在胡编乱造！”

鼓点声倏然停止，所有人不约而同望向忽然出现的殇不患，惊讶地发现他的衣着打扮和画板上西幽剑豪别无二致，一时间人群骚动。

殇不患也看到了那副他一人单挑玄鬼宗的画，无奈道：“你还真是舍得花时间在这种无聊的事上啊。”

凛雪鸦心知终究会有这一天，对殇不患话里隐含的愠恼也不甚在意，反而转身笑问：“不患前来所为何事啊？”

“你——”殇不患见他明知故问，心里压着的火猛地窜高，登时拉住凛雪鸦的手腕拽向自己，凛雪鸦早料到殇不患的反应，索性配合着顺势从台上跃下、任由二人距离拉近，一点抵抗的意思都没有。周围的听众见到二人拉扯在一起，不禁面面相觑，心中冒出各种猜想。

凛雪鸦摘下小丑帽，特制的帽子在他手中化作烟管，引起一阵惊叹声。没了滑稽的帽子，如瀑白发雪一样素净，衬出高标脱俗的气质，同殇不患落拓不羁的浪人风范形成鲜明对比。众人窃窃私语着，推测二人是如何结识，又是怎样的关系。

只见凛雪鸦浅笑不语，从容地抽了一口烟月，似是在等殇不患的下一步动作；殇不患眉头微皱，凑到凛雪鸦耳边低声道：“你给我来这边说话。”

话音刚落，殇不患就握着凛雪鸦的手腕将他带走了，人群自觉为二人让出道路，注视着他们离开的背影。

旧都本来是东离的京城，后来新帝继位向东迁都，使得这里落寞不少。但迁都后不久，富可敌国的巨贾黎氏来到此地修建新楼、改造旧街，又使得旧都重新繁华起来，因而当地百姓都尊敬地称他为黎城主。

凛雪鸦说书的城东正是人流涌动的中心，喧嚣声此起彼伏，行人摩肩接踵，两旁商铺林立，再宽的街道也显得不够用。

而殇不患和凛雪鸦在人群中几乎紧贴着，凛雪鸦见他一边环顾四周一边走，于是问道：“不患不会是迷路了吧？”

“……”

殇不患脚步明显慢了，手上的力道也轻了，气氛一时略显尴尬，急需有人挽救。

凛雪鸦轻笑一声，适时地解释道：“毕竟旧都的街道交错纵横又缺乏辨识度，异国来的旅人迷路也情有可原。在下倒是知道一处僻静之所，不如我们去那——”

殇不患猛然转身，握着凛雪鸦的手腕将人拉到一旁的小巷中，周围瞬时安静下来。但由于这里更狭窄，二人即使背靠石墙，也还是离得极近，不得不错开身位说话。

殇不患无奈道：“你知不知道你给我惹了多少麻烦？啊？”他声音很低，但几乎是在凛雪鸦耳边说，从巷外看就像是两人在讲悄悄话。

凛雪鸦浅笑道：“殇大侠这么说可真是无情，在下分明也帮过你不少忙。”

“那些事本就是因你而起的吧？”

“正是如此，有因才能结缘，我才有机会来帮不患啊。”

“呿，你这家伙真是……”

殇不患自知说不过凛雪鸦，隐约感觉继续下去话题会被对方牵着走，只好说：“总之，你不要再乱讲什么西幽剑客的冒险故事了，有人因此差点丢了性命。”

“你是指那个四处招摇撞骗的冒牌货？”

殇不患略感惊诧：“你知道他？”

“那人行事太过张扬，总有一天会被玄鬼宗找上，他又不是初涉江湖之人，对此肯定也心知肚明。”凛雪鸦抽着烟月，徐徐说道：“贪慕虚名者终有一日会为名所害，更不用说这种假借他人之名、行不义之举的人了。”

“嘛，虽说他的确是自找麻烦才会惹祸上身，但也不至于死。”

凛雪鸦嘴角轻扬：“即使面对辱没自己名声的人、也会出手相助，所以说你这人真是有趣。不过——”

“不过什么？”

殇不患意识到自己一直紧握着凛雪鸦的手腕，立即松开了，心里却在想，以自己刚才的力道，不知会不会在那皓腕上留下印痕。

凛雪鸦红眸轻抬，眼神瞬时变得锐利，平静地说：“不患心里也很清楚，就算没有我编的故事，那人也只会另找一个目标，继续冒名苟活罢了。”

殇不患轻轻摇头：“不，我想他今后不会这样做了。”

凛雪鸦一怔：“什么？”

“虽然一时难以转变，但他的确有想要改过的诚心，终有一日他也能找到属于自己的路，然后活下去吧。”

“……原来如此，你不仅救了他的命，而且给了他活下去的意义吗？”凛雪鸦低声道：“的确是你会做的事。”

殇不患接道：“这样一来玄鬼宗的残余势力就被消灭了，他今后应该能过一段安稳日子吧。”

由于大街上车水马龙，殇不患和凛雪鸦所在的小巷并不引人注意，但这不意味没人发现他们；在街道另一端，有一双眼睛蓦然瞥见了二人的身影。

殇不患正准备道别，忽地噤声不语，陡然察觉到来自远处的注视，凛雪鸦也同样发觉了，二人不约而同地寻找目光的来源：原来在小巷正对面的酒楼前，一位器宇轩昂的男子正犹疑地望着凛雪鸦。

陌生男子向这边看时，殇不患和凛雪鸦也同样在观察他——只见那人身穿金丝羽线织成的绸衣，外罩一件云锦软缎做的华服，腰间缀珠佩玉，显然非富即贵。不时有人从他身边路过，无不一一行礼。

殇不患问道：“凛，你认识他？”

凛雪鸦仔细打量着陌生男子，从脑海中搜寻曾见过的面孔，只觉得眼熟，却记不起来。

正当此时，气度不凡的男子缓步走来，街上的人纷纷为他让开一条路，殇不患和凛雪鸦也从小巷里出来，不动声色地望着他。

男子来到二人跟前，殇不患注意到这人身上带着一股药材的清香。只见他恭敬地向凛雪鸦行了礼，试探着问：“阁下莫非是雪公子？”

凛雪鸦淡然应道：“正是在下，敢问阁下是？”

男子眼神一亮，难掩激动地说：“果真是雪公子！在下黎慈，一别多年未见，想不到今日能再次遇到恩人！”

凛雪鸦的双瞳因惊讶而放大了一瞬，对黎慈作揖回礼，笑道：“原来是黎少主，的确是许久未见了。”

黎慈听出凛雪鸦的语气变化，以为他也为这场意料之外的重逢感到惊喜，但殇不患和凛雪鸦相处久了，知道掠风窃尘只是逢场作戏，心里未见得就真的在意。

黎慈转而看向殇不患，并不因后者一身落魄就轻慢待人，反而彬彬有礼地问道：“这位是？”

不等殇不患开口，凛雪鸦替他答道：“这位是在下的朋友，殇大侠。”

殇不患动作一滞，倏然转头去看凛雪鸦，后者却神情自若；黎慈笑道：“既然是雪公子的朋友，那就也是我黎某的朋友！”

“不，我——”

殇不患不知道自己怎么突然就多了两个“朋友”，正想解释，黎慈却转身指着街对面的酒楼，向二人邀请道：“今日久别重逢，不知雪公子是否愿意同黎某叙叙旧？正好也同这位大侠结识。”

二人远远望去，酒楼设计独特，八面宝塔形的建筑华丽而气派，一楼的横匾上题写着“临仙楼”三个金字，一看就知道是文人雅客、达官显贵聚集的地方。

殇不患本就没兴趣，这下更有合适的理由拒绝，于是说：“不，我就不牢破费了。”

黎慈却大笑起来，笑声很是豪迈：“这位殇大侠是刚来此地不久吧？临仙楼是黎家的产业，雪公子是我黎某的救命恩人，难道我还要跟恩人的朋友计较一顿饭钱？”

“不是，其实我和他——”

殇不患还想解释，但黎慈打断道：“莫要再推却了，不然可就是看不起我黎某的诚心喽。”他虽仍然笑容满面，但说话间俨然一副不容拒绝的口气。

凛雪鸦忽道：“既然如此，就麻烦黎少主了。”说完看向殇不患，红眸半遮，微微摇头，示意先不要讲话。

黎慈对这答复很满意，悦然道：“好！雪公子和殇大侠请随我来。”

有黎慈领路，行人见了不仅主动避让，还不忘鞠躬叫一声“黎少主”。殇不患注意到黎慈身上并没有香囊，但药香浓郁，显然沾染许久，但黎慈又不似患病之人。

凛雪鸦轻声说：“黎氏是做药材生意起家的，虽然现在涉足百业，但仍然掌管着东离的药材市场。”

殇不患一怔，叹道：“你是会读心术吗？连我在想什么都能猜到。”

凛雪鸦又说：“黎慈是黎城主的独子，数年来一直四处游历做生意，前几日才回到旧都，所以我一时没认出他来。”

殇不患心道：“你怎么知道我正想问这事？”但又想到自己跟凛雪鸦相处许久，被看透心思也不足为奇。

这样想着便进了临仙楼，殇不患发现楼内装潢远比外面精妙绝伦——雕梁画栋，朱阁绮户，鎏金器饰，一切都极尽奢侈。馆内觥筹交错，喧嚣一时，已经落座的宾客纷纷起身向黎慈行礼，谈笑声起此彼伏。

而凛雪鸦在一旁漠然看着，似乎一切都与他无关。殇不患忆起凛雪鸦平时邀他见面，所选的相会地点未必有多豪华，但幽僻静雅，像是独立于尘世的一方天地，只为他们二人而建。

黎慈好不容易一一应酬完，将二人带到顶楼，安排了一间视野开阔的雅间，殇不患心想：“你们二人叙旧，我在一旁有什么可聊的？”依然不明白凛雪鸦为何让他跟来。

凛雪鸦落座后，轻声道：“黎少主恐怕还有许多事忙吧？”

幻惑香弥漫开，黎慈怔了一瞬，略带歉意地说：“的确如此，恕黎某礼节不周，先失陪了。”他转身离开下楼，脚步声随之渐渐远去。

殇不患万万没想到凛雪鸦直接把黎慈支开了，怔了一会才问：“这样真的好吗？”

凛雪鸦淡然一笑：“哪里不好？”

“他似乎是真的想和你一叙啊。”

“我也是真的想和不患聊天啊。”

“不是……你们许久未见，难得才有机会遇上吧？”

凛雪鸦如实道：“我和不患也许久未见了啊。”

殇不患觉得凛雪鸦“不讲理”这点颇让人觉得好笑，但又显得可爱，嘴角忍不住扬起：“几天和几年能相提并论吗？”

凛雪鸦应答如流：“想见的人和不想见的人当然不能相提并论了。”

说话间天色已暗，由于凛雪鸦朝东而坐，落日的余晖为他勾勒出一个金色的轮廓，在殇不患看来就像是身披一层闪光的绸。而烟月中飘出的氤氲白雾又薄如轻纱，令凛雪鸦的面容显得有些亦真亦幻。

斜阳西沉再常见不过，但殇不患却觉得今日的风景与众不同，大概是因为凛雪鸦在暮色衬托下显得别有逸韵。纵然是相处许久的人，每次重逢时心境却不一样。

但他们二人见面时，无论聊什么话题，总是说着说着凛雪鸦就掌握了主动权；殇不患对此倒没什么意见，凛雪鸦并未借机诓骗他，虽说偶尔让人生气，但几句话后不悦之情就消散了。

凛雪鸦的话术固然厉害，但殇不患隐隐感到有其他原因夹杂其中，却不知道究竟是什么，心中涌起情愫也未曾察觉。

等殇不患回过神来，发现凛雪鸦饶有兴致地看着他，似乎把他自己都想不明白的事也看透了；被这样一双红眸注视而毫无触动是不可能的，就像再浩瀚无垠的大海也会因孤高的月而泛起波澜。

凛雪鸦只是浅笑不语，殇不患却觉得心绪浮沉，情思也跟起伏不定，不禁问道：“你来是想和我说什么？”

“还没想好。”

殇不患颇感无奈：“那你为什么让我跟过来？”

“嗯——”凛雪鸦认真地想了想，说：“大概是单纯想和不患在一起吧。”

殇不患哑然失笑：“怎么被你一说，好像我们很难见面似的。你每次飞鸽传书，我不是都如约来了吗？”

“偶尔也有心血来潮，突然想见面的时候啊。”凛雪鸦抽着烟月道：“这倒是要感谢黎慈呢。”

殇不患好奇道：“他提到的救命恩人是什么意思？”

“字面意思，他曾在鬼门关走过一遭，而我正好在场，所以顺手救了他一命。”

“等等，你怎么会刚好出现在那里？”

“不患很敏锐呢，的确那件事和我有点关系，但正因如此，他才得到了及时的救治。”

殇不患叹道：“遇见你真不知道是福是祸啊。”

凛雪鸦凝眸浅笑：“难道不患觉得是祸吗？”

“不是，但自从遇见你就麻烦不断。”

凛雪鸦若有所思地说：“嗯，既然如此，在下可不能置之不理。”

“啊？”

“福祸相依，互为因果，纵然遇上麻烦也不见得就一定是坏事，也有可能会朝好的方向发展。”

殇不患心里开始有不好的预感：“你想说什么？”

“依我来看，不患需要一件能逢凶化吉的宝物。”

凛雪鸦右手握拢，接着轻吹了一口气，白烟散去后，只见一枚勾玉静静躺在掌心里。天边夕阳的最后一抹余晖照在上面，像是给青色的勾玉镀了一层金。

殇不患对于凛雪鸦时不时变幻出道具已不觉新鲜，但这枚勾玉显得与众不同，虽然造型古朴，但玉质莹润澄澈，浑然天成，绝非凡品。

“传说是上古仙人遗留在人间的通灵宝玉，能转危为安，化险为夷。”凛雪鸦将玉递到殇不患手心里，然后贴着殇不患的五指轻轻拢上，笑道：“现在赠与不患了。”

殇不患觉得手里的勾玉和凛雪鸦的皮肤一样冷，只有紧紧攥着才能捂暖，可惜他对勾玉毫无兴趣。

“你又在打什么算盘？”

“这样不患以后遇到麻烦就无需担心了。”

“不，多谢你了。”殇不患心中警觉，扶额说道：“虽说你手里有什么稀世珍宝都不奇怪，但我可不想要这么贵重的赠礼。”

凛雪鸦想了一会，又说：“既然如此，那就不是赠送而是暂借，如果之后不患遇到什么幸运就当是勾玉显灵，到时候再归还也不迟。”

“你就是随便编个借口好让我回来找你吧。”

“有困难时求助朋友不是理所当然的吗？”

“我什么时候求助你了？”

凛雪鸦眨眨眼：“不患方才说，自从遇见在下就诸事不顺，身为朋友自然不能置若罔闻了。”

殇不患现在十分后悔，但又无话可说，手上的力道渐渐加重，凛雪鸦轻声提醒：“殇大侠可别捏碎了上古灵玉啊。”

一阵沉默后，殇不患长叹一口气，问道：“要是一直没显灵，难道我要一直戴在身上吗？”

“那就以一周为期吧，一周后无论有没有显灵，你都还给我便是。”

最后一缕夕阳消失前，映照出凛雪鸦嘴角转瞬即逝的笑，殇不患不经意间瞥见，本还想再说些什么，却突然心中一空，鬼使神差地应道：

“一言为定。”


	2. Chapter 2

“传说是上古仙人遗留在人间的通灵宝玉，能转危为安，化险为夷。”凛雪鸦将玉递到殇不患手心里，然后贴着殇不患的五指轻轻拢上，笑道：“现在赠与不患了。”

自借玉一事以来，一周之期已过了六天，这六天里殇不患未曾和凛雪鸦见面，也没通过飞鸽传书彼此联系，但记忆却不曾消磨，反而因此烙得更深了。

殇不患仍然记得那天的种种细节，当斜阳再度西沉时，被暖金的余晖勾勒出的身影总是浮现在殇不患脑海中，原本隐约难辨的笑容，因为时不时想起、像被频频拂拭，最后愈发清晰地刻在心上。

每次殇不患摸到青碧的勾玉时，那冰凉的触感总令他想起凛雪鸦的五指。玉是冷的，终日佩戴也不能改变其分毫，但人却可以相互依偎着取暖；每每想到这点，殇不患就感慨凛雪鸦竟能练成天霜内功，使体内寒气流转却不受影响。

可偶尔有那么一瞬，殇不患会萌生出将那冰冷的五指拢在手心、然后紧握不放的想法，好奇这样能否使凛雪鸦的指尖变得温热。但这想法转瞬即逝，回过神来时，手里攥着的不过是一块冰冷的青玉。

“如果之后不患遇到什么幸运就当是勾玉显灵，到时候再归还也不迟。”

凛雪鸦的话言犹在耳，殇不患却在心中叹气：“幸运的事一件也没碰上，麻烦倒是接连不断。”

自从佩戴勾玉后，噩运来得比以往还要频繁，虽然谈不上灾祸，但一件接一件，令殇不患不堪其扰。

最开始只是遇到山贼抢劫，但前日误入妖魔领地，昨日被陷害设计遭到通缉，今早又花光了最后一点银钱，连能安睡之所也找不到。

殇不患倒不认为这一连串事和凛雪鸦有什么关系，更不信一块石头能改变运势，但勾玉贵重易碎，还是尽早归还为上。

这天傍晚寒风料峭，殇不患朝旧都出发，打算在郊外露宿一夜，然后明日进城将勾玉还给凛雪鸦。

旧都被一条护城河环绕，城南门正对着一片密林，森林被一条直道贯穿，道路直通河中央的桥，延伸入城后连接着旧都的主干道，形成一条中轴线。

殇不患沿直道边行走，还未出密林，远远地就望见城墙上贴着自己的通缉令，排队入城的人都要接受检查，绕城巡逻的人也比上次来时增多了。

“真是祸不单行啊。”殇不患轻叹一声，想趁暮色悄然离开，但前行的路却忽然被照亮，殇不患低头一看，原来是腰间系的勾玉却发出淡淡的荧光。

“这是怎么回事？”殇不患解下勾玉，翠如青瓷的古玉好似夺了晕月的清辉，在掌心里散发出青幽幽的冷光，但却像烛火被风吹灭一样，只闪耀了片刻就恢复如常。

正当殇不患百思不得其解时，忽而听见远处传来脚步声，来者有两人，且都不会轻功，尽管他们试图悄悄靠近，但高手一听就能分辩出来。殇不患没有轻举妄动，集中注意去听二人的对话：

“那人是不是殇不患？”

“看衣服挺像的，但离得太远，我也不能确定。”

殇不患抬眼一瞥，原来护城河桥边有两个捕快正望向这边，此时天色渐暗，他们虽看不分明，殇不患却看得很清楚：两人一高一矮，从衣帽带靴的样式来看，品级都很低。

高个捕快提议道：“咱们从树林里的小道走，别被他发现了。一会你从旁边绕过去，给他来个前后夹击。”

矮个捕快惊诧道：“你疯了？他可是能单挑玄鬼宗的人！”

“那是说书的瞎编乱造，那个说书人都快一周没来了，你还信他的话？”

“可是——”

高个子急了：“你还想不想要这份功劳啊？我可是等着升迁呢。”

殇不患摇摇头，凭他们二人根本追不上自己，正准备系上勾玉离开时，却蓦然记起凛雪鸦的话：“福祸相依，互为因果，纵然遇上麻烦也不见得就一定是坏事，也有可能会朝好的方向发展。”

殇不患倏忽间想到，反正离开也只能露宿荒郊野外，如果假装被捕快抓住，倒是可以在牢中过一夜。既然都是暂睡一宿，还不如在监狱住着。

思索片刻后殇不患将勾玉攥在手中，佯装在原地徘徊，一直等到两个捕快“出其不意”地现身；他们果然以为偷袭成功，见殇不患不反抗，更认定是说书人胡编乱造，得意地将殇不患押回旧都的监狱。

殇不患行走江湖多年，不止一次身陷囹圄，但旧都的监狱又与西幽的不同：西幽监狱一般建在地下，这里却建在城西地上的一处大院落中，院中有十几排牢房。由于旧都治安好，所有牢房都空空如也，两个狱卒正在玩投骰子。

捕快将殇不患连同拙剑一起交给狱卒——狱卒一胖一瘦，胖子大腹便便，水桶腰上佩一横刀；瘦子像根竹竿，腰间别着一对铜锏。

两个狱卒把殇不患带到角落里的一间牢房，在进去之前胖子呵叱道：“等等！先搜身。”

殇不患身上除了勾玉并无贵重之物，而勾玉在他手里，通过巧妙地换手躲过了搜查。两个狱卒搜了一圈发现没油水可捞，不禁很是失望。

然而殇不患指缝间却猛然射出几道青光，一下子照亮了整间牢房。殇不患张开手掌，发光的勾玉像夜间萤火虫汇聚成石，但只闪了一瞬就又恢复如常。

两个狱卒见了震惊得双目圆睁，眼珠子都要瞪出来，胖子喝斥道：“好啊！原来你还藏着这种宝贝。”

说罢二人一齐伸手去抢，殇不患把勾玉紧紧攥在手中，将手背到身后，凛然道：“抱歉啊，唯独这块玉不能给你。”

胖子拔出刀，不耐烦地威胁着：“少废话，赶紧交出来！”瘦子也抽出腰间别的一对铜锏，双锏相击玎珰作响，轻蔑地看着殇不患。

殇不患不为所动，正色道：“这不是我的东西，是一位朋友借给我的，而且我明天就要还给他了。”

两个狱卒一怔，而后大笑起来，像是听到了世上最荒唐滑稽的事，胖子冷哼一声：“少来这套！你这种穷酸人上哪去结交富贵朋友？”

瘦子也鄙夷道：“哪有人会把随便把佩玉借给别人，怕不是你偷抢来的吧？”

二人骂骂咧咧又说了些什么，但殇不患握着勾玉，却蓦然想起凛雪鸦将玉放到他掌心的那个瞬间：纤长的五指覆在自己手上、留下别样的触感——冰冷、细腻、洁如白瓷，明明只有一瞬，却成了永恒的回忆。

仿佛暗夜惊雷乍响，殇不患脑海中猝然浮现出许多想法：为什么那一刻没有回握住凛雪鸦的手呢？如果当时猛然同凛雪鸦十指相扣，对方会露出什么样的表情？

各种思绪错杂纷纷涌上心头，像是沸水中升腾的无数气泡，在破灭前都映出凛雪鸦的面容。

狱卒的呵斥声似乎突然飘得很远，但凛雪鸦的话却由远及近、愈发清晰：

——这样不患以后遇到麻烦就无需担心了。

——有困难时求助朋友不是理所当然的吗？

殇不患猜不透凛雪鸦的心思，掠风窃尘或许只是觉得有趣，而殇不患从来读不懂怪盗神秘难测的笑意。

回过神来，殇不患低声叹道：“他的思维的确异于常人，说实话我也理解不了。”他起初说得很轻，像在自言自语，顿了片刻才朗声道：“但我们之间既然有约定，这块玉就成了信物，绝不能交给你们。”

两个狱卒互相使了个眼色，各自摆好架势，殇不患看出他们是想前后夹击对付自己，空气紧张得几乎要凝滞，一时间只听得见呼吸声。

胖子突然大喝一声，只见寒光一闪，横刀凛然劈来！殇不患上身一侧躲过胖子迎面砍来的一刀，顺势伸腿去勾胖子的足踝，一招就将其撂倒，胖子狠狠摔了一跤，横刀脱手后恰巧穿过铁栅栏、掉进牢房里。

瘦子趁机偷袭，双锏直直向殇不患背后刺去，杀气挟风而来，殇不患脚腕一转向旁边闪过，弯腰后仰避开一对铜锏，双手格挡住瘦子的双臂，变拳为掌痛击对方的双腕，震得后者虎口一麻，一时失去握力，只听“玎！珰！”两声，双锏瞬间掉落在地。

这下三人都手无寸铁，但彼此间的实力差距却有天壤之别。瘦子惊慌失措中想喊救兵来，却给殇不患看破意图，还未开口就被点了哑穴；胖子眼见大事不妙，一骨碌爬起来往门口跑，殇不患眼疾手快抓住他的领口，只轻轻一拎就将人拽了回来。

胖子吓得话说不出话，殇不患却松开手，叹气道：“你们觉得单凭人多就能赢吗？”

两个狱卒面面相觑，然后像摇拨浪鼓那样拼命摇头。

殇不患提议道：“我说啊，你们也不过是听命办事，没必要执着于一个犯人的东西吧？如果能睁一只眼闭一只眼，大家就都相安无事。”

狱卒对视一眼，谨慎地点点头，殇不患拾起横刀和双锏递给他们，两人刚接过武器就立刻跑远了。

“这下总算能睡个安稳觉了。”殇不患倚墙而坐，将勾玉收入怀中，闭上眼睛歇息。

夜色深重，一切都浸在黑暗中，但是一道青光渐渐照亮，唤醒了几乎要进入梦乡的殇不患。原来怀中的勾玉再度发光，但这次亮度远超之前，像是无数星辰碾碎汇聚在一起，在暗夜中仿佛一道青色闪电那样夺目。

由于光芒太过强烈，青釉般的勾玉竟照得牢房亮如白昼，阴影被逼到角落、最后无处可藏，四周尽是白茫茫一片，辨不清远近虚实，殇不患被刺目光线所迫，不得不闭上眼。

一切声音都消失了，像是穿过时间尽头，来到了另一个世界，殇不患再睁开眼时，金灿灿的暖色取代了一望无际的纯白：黑夜变成黄昏，苍穹被绯红的火烧云所覆盖，如血残阳正缓缓下坠。

不但天色改变，殇不患所处的位置也大不相同：牢房不见了，面前却赫然矗立着一栋酒楼，正是六日前同凛雪鸦相会的临仙楼。以酒楼为中心，白幕逐渐消退，周围的景色一点点恢复，最后呈现出一片热闹非凡的景象。

殇不心中惊疑不定，喃喃自语道：“这究竟是梦还是现实？”


	3. Chapter 3

临仙楼张灯结彩，烛火在绯云的映衬下如夜明珠般夺目；夜幕将至，街上行人却不愿散去，在楼外围得水泄不通。殇不患见楼内雕梁画栋上所绘的图案色泽明亮，与六日前见到的相比更显得崭新无尘，心中不禁疑云丛生——自己究竟是置身梦境、还是穿越了时空？

今天似乎又与上次不同，楼内座无虚席、觥筹交错，却不是谁都能进的。因为入口处站在一位管家，虽然满面堆笑，但只允许出示请帖的人进楼。而被邀请的人也不是两手空空前来，每位客人都携礼而至——文人雅士清高自持，故而赠送自己题写的诗文书画；达官显贵想要同黎氏结下更深厚的关系，带来的皆是珍奇异宝。

殇不患在临仙楼一层瞥见了黎慈的身影，黎慈比上次见面时年轻许多，交际应酬略显青涩，不像同凛雪鸦重逢时那般八面玲珑；殇不患见黎慈还未行冠礼，关于回到过去的推测又多了一项例证。

殇不患心道：“我和黎慈只有一面之缘，为何会被勾玉带到这里？”他想起黎慈曾提过凛雪鸦的救命之恩，但举目四望，却找不到飘然若仙的白色身影。

由于围观者众多，不停有人拼命挤到前面来，殇不患本想登高望远，却发现连离开都不容易。此时远处突然飘来惊叹声，一道素净无暇的纯白身影卓然独立——却是一位贵公子骑着白马，殇不患见来者不是凛雪鸦，不禁颇感失望。

然而这位公子的出现却引起一阵骚动，只见他颈上戴一银项圈，圈上缀挂璎珞和长命锁；腰间一条墨带，别着螭形玉带钩，系着一枚白玉佩；左手带一翡翠扳指，右手持一串青玉念珠。两个随从伴身左右。

管家见到一身珠玉琼琚的贵公子，立刻拱手相迎：“顾门主！蒙您远道而来，令临仙楼蓬荜生辉啊。”

殇不患曾听凛雪鸦无意间提到过这名字，东离青衣门的现任门主姓顾，因为独爱玉石，继任以来便利用青衣门的影响力搜罗天下珍稀玉器。

顾门主笑而不语，翻身下马后，给两位手下使了个眼色，其中一人恭敬地端着琉璃盒上前，另一人打开盒盖，一枚青碧的勾玉赫然陈列其中。

殇不患一怔，随即同自己手上的勾玉作对比，果然造型和成色都别无二致，立时想到：“难道这勾玉是凛雪鸦偷来的？”

顾门主面有得色，欣然道：“传说此玉是上古仙人修炼时所得，我也是寻了数年才终于寻到，一直放在琉璃盒中，不曾赏玩佩戴。”他见管家惊诧不语，心中更傲，又道：“据记载这枚勾玉能逢凶化吉，是神仙赠与凡人的宝物。虽说千百年过去，孰真孰假已不可考，但即使单看玉色，也是难得一见的上品。更不用提年代久远，能保存完好无埙已是奇迹。”

殇不患听他介绍并无新意，心里暗道：“莫非凛雪鸦也不知道勾玉另有神奇？”

管家随即躬身道谢，立刻命人领顾门主进楼。殇不患的视线聚焦在琉璃盒上，只见两位随从陪同他们的主人上了第二层，心中倏然想到另一种可能——或许凛雪鸦早就进了临仙楼，只等勾玉出现再动手。若真如此，自己必须迅速找到他。

殇不患叹气道：“真是麻烦，在众目睽睽之下潜入而不被发现可不是我的强项啊。”如果这里是敌营，那么只要将所有人都打倒就好，但面对普通市民只能另想办法。

临仙楼毕竟是酒楼，除了迎客的大门，总会专供下人进出的偏门和方便进货的后门，殇不患决定绕楼转一圈，找一处相对僻静之地悄悄潜入，可他还没来得及行动，思路就被身后传来高喊给打断——

“哎——各位往旁边走一走，让一让嘞！”

“让让道，都往旁边靠靠！”

殇不患回头一看，四位彪形大汉肩上扛着圆木，汗流浃背地从远处走来，等人群为他们让出一条道后，围观者才看清他们抬的是什么——原来木上绑着粗绳，中央架起一口巨缸，缸中装满水，水上浮着一块厚冰，冰下似有一条朱红色的大鱼，身形敏捷，于冰水中灵活地游动着。

四人将水缸抬到临仙楼门前才放下，均已气喘如牛，而他们身后又有八人抬轿而来，轿上下来一位束金冠、留长须的中年人，在众人的注视下缓步走到临仙楼大门前。

只见此人捋着胡子笑道：“陈管家，许久不见了啊！”

“哟，这不是齐楼主吗？”管家鞠躬道：“一别多日，陈某在此恭候多时了。”

殇不患也听凛雪鸦提起过东离齐氏，此人名下有七七四十九栋望海楼，大都沿湖沿江而建，东离的运河途经之地，到处都是他的生意。

“我听说黎少主离家万里、从北方来到京城，但素喜北域凇冥湖中的赤鳁。”齐楼主回头看向身后的巨缸，解释道：“现在正值盛暑，而赤鳁离开冰水就无法成活，所以我特意用冰块覆盖，亲自给黎少主运来了。”

管家笑得有些尴尬，先是行礼谢过齐楼主一番好意，随即吩咐手下领路、护送众人把水缸抬到后院，才轻声在齐楼主耳边低语道：“少主下周就要回北域行冠礼，北域习俗与东离不同，在此之前一整月都要斋戒沐浴。”言下之意，这鱼今日是吃不了了。

二人又说了一些话，殇不患无心听他们继续，而是跟着抬缸众人来到了临仙楼后院，目送他们进了一道小门。殇不患见后院一角有棵古树，郁郁葱葱正适合隐匿，于是踏墙而上，跃到枝头。凭着繁茂树叶的掩护和卓越的轻功，殇不患步如登云，借力一踩旋即翻过栏杆，成功潜入临仙楼二层。

殇不患谨慎地透过窗缝观察，远远地看到顾门主独自进了一间屋，两个随从放下琉璃盒就退守在门外。片刻后谈笑声沿着楼梯飘上，只见黎慈终于接待完一楼的客人，独自进了雅间同顾门主见面。殇不患耐心地等待着，果然黎慈离开时，腰上已经系着青色勾玉。

但黎慈转而去大厅会见其他文人墨客，那里却不见凛雪鸦的踪影，殇不患想起三楼那个视野开阔的雅间，于是趁黎慈转身时跃上三楼。他按着记忆寻找，绕过回廊和楼梯，悄悄推开朝西的那扇门，终于看到了心里一直挂记的熟悉身影：

凛雪鸦一袭白衣，足蹬黑靴，手持真丝折扇，乌木扇骨上系一素璧玉坠。斜阳西沉倾洒着金色，照在凛雪鸦的银发白衣上如月映清辉，只见他静默不语，独自远眺天际尽头。

殇不患不由自由地轻声道：“凛。”

凛雪鸦若有所思地望着落日，竟像是没听见这句低语，殇不患一怔，犹疑地朝凛雪鸦走来，他没用轻功步法，鞋踏在木板上摩擦出声，可凛雪鸦并未察觉。

心中骤起不好的预感，殇不患快步走到凛雪鸦身旁，在他眼前挥了挥手，但那双红眸却依旧平静似水。

空气陡然凝滞，时间顷刻冻结。殇不患怔了一瞬，试探着去握凛雪鸦的手，自己却在与之接触的瞬间化作虚影，最后什么也没能抓住，十指相扣的想法像流星闪过那样转瞬即逝。

他们二人分明靠在一起，却又隔了一个世界，谁也碰不到谁。

殇不患心里疑念乍起：他刚刚一路潜入，身体并未穿过建筑，踏墙登楼一如平常，走路时也有脚步声，说明这个世界的物理规则并未崩坏，唯独他和凛雪鸦的联系被剪断了——虽然共处一室，却活得像个无形无声的影子。

一时间有许多话争相涌上心头，最后却一句也没说出口。纷繁思绪像浪潮般袭来，反复撞上岸边绝壁，涛声回响许久才归于平静。

“真是的，明明好不容易见到你了。”

殇不患叹了口气，在凛雪鸦身旁坐下，陪他共看夕阳。

天色渐晚，城中其他街道开始变得安静，衬得临仙楼里的谈笑声喧嚣更甚，而凛雪鸦的雅间相比之下就显得寂寥多了。

残阳的余晖正在消退，殇不患又回忆起那天落日隐没前，曾不经意间瞥见凛雪鸦嘴角一抹微妙的笑意。思及此处，殇不患转而去看凛雪鸦，后者神情淡漠，看不出喜怒。

殇不患倏然发现，当掠风窃尘脸上没了游戏人间的恣意、收起玩世不恭的神情、陷入沉思而忘却了伪装时，他那漠然处之的态度就自携一股清冷气质，连魅惑的红眸都显得如笼冰霜。

寒风料峭，呼啸的风声更衬出此处的沉寂，殇不患低声叹道：“真是难得安静啊。”话音既落，却无人回应。过去数次会面的种种情形又浮现在殇不患脑海中，同凛雪鸦一起时总不知不觉就说了许多话，二人的交谈声高低起伏，从不冷场。

偶尔殇不患又发现凛雪鸦在跟踪自己时，原本一人独行的旅程就变得热闹起来，因而他很不习惯二人相处却无话可说的情形。如果这是梦，殇不患只想尽快醒来，然后和凛雪鸦随便聊些什么都好。

黎慈的道谢声由远及近传来，凛雪鸦眼中泛起波澜，嘴角闪过一丝笑意，他收起折扇，不动声色地瞥向两扇门，等着有人推门而入。

片刻后黎慈果然来拜访雪公子，并未注意到有第三人；殇不患觉得自己好像化身旁观者，正在见证一场没有刀光剑影的战斗。

此时的黎慈年轻气盛，还不懂得隐藏情绪，同凛雪鸦说话时显得过于热忱，把身为主人的矜持忘得一干二净。而凛雪鸦则很注重分寸，举手投足间不失礼节又不显得过于疏远。

殇不患目不转睛地注视着凛雪鸦，掠风窃尘的红眸一刻也没看向勾玉，甚至连一刹那的好奇都不曾有过。殇不患知道凛雪鸦绝不会暴露自己的意图，于是转而盯着勾玉，怕错过怪盗施展魔术的瞬间。

对话的方向被凛雪鸦巧妙地引导着，黎慈却以为是自己掌握主动。直到夕阳快要完全沉没，二人的聊天接近尾声，凛雪鸦才献上自己的诗文，黎慈赶忙道谢，借着最后一点余晖打开卷轴，从右边开始读起。

凛雪鸦若无其事地打开折扇，霞光映在真丝的扇面上，如同照耀着一面镜子，夺目的光辉令黎慈的瞳孔收缩了一瞬，在后者眨眼的刹那，凛雪鸦片刻间将勾玉和自己的扇坠调换过来，其手法之快疾如闪电，其动作之轻似风过无痕。殇不患虽早有心理准备，但亲眼见证了掠风窃尘出神入化的盗窃术后，还是不禁为之感慨。

“的确是神乎其技啊。”殇不患注视着凛雪鸦，心想：“你要是想从我这偷走什么，恐怕早就得手了。一直跟踪却不动手，是因为单纯觉得有趣吗？”

黎慈对此浑然不觉，诗中飘逸若仙的意境和天马行空的写法令他赞叹不已，直至天色黑暗他才依依不舍地收起卷轴，而后恭敬向凛雪鸦告别，转身离去。

殇不患本以为凛雪鸦窃玉后就会离开，却见后者收起折扇，扇面合紧的刹那化作烟月，烟管中燃起火苗，借着火光凛雪鸦仔细地端详勾玉，正反面都观察过后，红眸里的兴致黯然消退。

殇不患听见凛雪鸦低声喃喃道：“要仿制也并不难，只不过要在做旧上多下功夫。本以为有什么特别之处，结果只是一枚普通的古玉啊。”

“咳、咳咳！唔——”

“砰！”

一阵剧烈的咳嗽声伴随撞击声同时响起，紧接着是虚弱的呼喊：“……救、救我，水，水——”

声音霎时停止，凛雪鸦推开门，只见黎慈倒在不远处的栏杆旁，口吐鲜血，双手捂着胸口。

殇不患凑近查看，惊讶地发现黎慈竟已然猝死了，但如果凛雪鸦于他真有救命之恩，又怎么可能让人起死回生？


	4. Chapter 4

临仙楼三层都是单间，没有厅堂，同一二楼相比更显幽静。但若有人路过一旁的任意一间雅座，屋内的人定会察觉。可此刻走廊上只有夜空玉盘的清辉洒落，不闻人语。

殇不患伸手去检查黎慈的身体，原以为会如水中捞月般探空，本应化作虚影的指尖却真真切切地触摸到了死者。殇不患心中惊诧，立刻去试黎慈的体温，由于是刚猝死，摸皮肤时仍能感到温热有弹性。

殇不患一怔，霎时回过神来，旋即去握凛雪鸦的手腕，抱着一丝能紧紧将其抓住的希望，心愿却再度落空了——他的手又一次穿过凛雪鸦的身体，总也碰不到自己最想与之亲近的人。

“是因为黎慈已死的缘故，还是说只有凛雪鸦是特别的？”

殇不患一边猜测一边寻找可疑的足迹，却没发现任何线索。除非凶手的轻功卓绝到能骗过自己和掠风窃尘的耳朵，否则不可能在三楼杀人后迅速逃离现场。

黎慈倒地的声音果然惊动了楼下的人，一位半醉的词人扶着楼梯上来查看情况，见到有人倒在地上、旁边还有一摊血迹，吓得瞬间清醒，失声高喊道：“杀、杀人了！有人死了！”他踉跄着连连后退，因为步伐不稳跌倒在地，二楼的人闻声而至，见死者竟是黎慈，霎时惊慌失措乱作一团，谁也不敢上前。

唯有凛雪鸦处变不惊，只见他为避免衣靴沾染血迹、迈过尸体走到黎慈身后，凑近观察死者脸色，而后伸手试其脉象和呼吸，接着检视双眼的状态，指尖隔一层轻薄的绸衣沿黎慈的经脉划过，试探着轻按穴位。

月光映照下，凛雪鸦眉头微蹙、眼里闪过复杂的神色，殇不患不知怎的，竟刹那间读懂了那微妙的神情——困惑和犹疑交织，红眸虽凝视死者、却像在注视某种虚无缥缈的存在；思绪俨然已经飞出临仙楼向过去追溯，不知在找寻着什么。

殇不患在一旁目不转睛地盯着凛雪鸦看，试图揣摩后者的所思所想，耳边仿佛隐约听见远处飘来的声音：

“没有凶手留下的痕迹，身上不见外伤，也不是中毒。”殇不患叹道：“不像是他杀啊。”

冷月轻笼着凛雪鸦的一身白衣，如映照寒霜熙冰，衬得他泰然自若的面庞更显淡漠了。

只听凛雪鸦回道：“还不能轻易下定论。或许真凶能杀人于无形、夺人性命于千里之外呢？”

然而现实是，凛雪鸦双唇微启，却只徐徐吐出一团轻烟，刚才的对话仅仅存在于殇不患的脑海中——他记起多年后同凛雪鸦携手并肩，竟能完全描摹出二人一道破案时的情形。

殇不患黯然心想：“要是你能看到我就好了。”但既是身处过去，纵使凛雪鸦能看见他，却也不认识他，亦不会信任他，更谈不上合作了。

忽而有人怫然愠道：“何事如此吵嚷？”此人声虽不高，但话音如利剑穿透石墙，从二楼传至三楼，回响在众人耳边。殇不患分辨出是青衣门的门主在质问。

转瞬间楼下传来衣袖拂风之声，只见顾门主足不点地、如逆风登云般从二楼纵身跃至三楼。他看到黎慈倒在地上，眼中的不悦才被惊诧替代，喃喃道：“怎么会这样？”

顾门主两位随从则踩着楼梯凭栏、借力跃上三楼，虽然也身手不凡，但和他们主人一比就相形见绌了。二人见黎慈死去却也面无表情，殇不患怀疑他们可能是影卫出身。

又听一人问道：“三楼发生何事啊？”此人声音清亮悠远，说话中气十足，回音在楼内墙壁间震动，似有人于幽谷长啸。话音刚落，只听砖瓦上由远及近传来一阵脚步声，竟是齐楼主踏着飞檐上了三楼，他步法扎实，但看到黎慈死去不禁一怔，落地时退了一步才站稳。

殇不患心道：“他们二人虽然内功深厚不分伯仲，但同掠风窃尘相比却有天壤之别，纵然联手也不可能瞒过凛雪鸦，想来应当不是凶手，至少不是亲自杀人。”

临仙楼内的客人仆役都挤在楼梯上，下面的人再想上来可就难了。但片刻后又听见有人匆忙赶来，此人显然体力不行，没一会就气喘吁吁了，脚步声急促沉重杂乱无章，殇不患一听就将他排除在嫌疑人之外。

齐楼主叹息道：“是陈管家来了，唉，他对黎氏忠心耿耿，黎少主却横遭不幸。”

管家终于到三楼后，看见死者的瞬间就长跪不起，手脚并用爬到黎慈身边，双唇颤抖许久说不出话，只不断地掉眼泪。一时间整层楼都静得可怕，只能听见老管家的抽泣声。

齐楼主和陈管家是旧识，正想劝他节哀顺变，却听凛雪鸦忽道：“黎少主还有救。”

此话一出如惊雷乍响，众人交头接耳窃窃私语着，老管家猛然回头，像看到菩萨一样激动地望着凛雪鸦，俯下身子就要磕头。殇不患不忍见一位老人这样跪着，不由自主伸手想将他扶起，倏忽又记起自己只是虚影，但身体先意识一步行动，竟真的架住了管家的胳膊，将其搀扶起来。

殇不患再度诧异——原来他并非只能碰触死者。但围观众人却毫无反应，甚至连管家自己似乎也没意识到。

齐楼主低声告诫道：“人死不能复生，这位公子就不要信口开河了。”

凛雪鸦泰然道：“黎少主现在只是假死，但若这样不管不顾，一刻钟后他就是真死了。”

“假死？”顾门主冷笑一声：“那你倒说说他为何会猝死？”

凛雪鸦坦然解释道：“黎少主的心脉先天受损，病灶积火，内热郁结不散，以致经络生变，渴而欲饮，所以倒下前才会求水喝。”只见他俯身在地上展开一卷棉布，布上别着长短粗细不一的毫针，裹着一把轻薄的窄刀。

“而内症起于心，疾病发作时犹如裂心吞火，胁肋灼痛，因此黎少主才会捂着胸口。”凛雪鸦用刀片割开黎慈的袖子，再抽出一根三棱针，左手按住黎慈腋窝正中，右手执针对准穴位，刹那间一刺一拔，几滴血从针孔流出。

之后凛雪鸦又在黎慈上臂内侧和手腕两处、以同样的针法快速刺入拔出，继而道：“既是烢心热症，只需用点刺法沿手少阴之经、于极泉、青灵、神门三穴顺序刺入——”

紧接着凛雪鸦将黎慈扶起，轻声说：“最后以寒气疏心脉、散心火、除瘀滞、通经络，就能将人从心脏骤停的假死状态中唤回。”只见凛雪鸦右臂扬起，立掌沉腕，出手迅捷，携风拍在黎慈后背上，对准心脏处注入内力。

凛雪鸦修炼的天霜内功奇诡独特，常人本不能承受，可黎慈像倏忽间触电似的、四肢陡然抽搐了一瞬，而后竟猛地咳起来，他缓缓睁开双目，一眼就看到了泪流满面的管家，茫然问：“您怎么哭了？”

原本紧张的气氛霎时终结，议论声此起彼伏，凛雪鸦起身倚着墙，一边抽烟月一边不动声色地环顾四周：围观者都为他的医术所震撼、无一不是先惊后喜，不见神色有异者。

殇不患从未见过凛雪鸦身为医者的一面，尽管凛雪鸦偶尔也对别人施以援手，但殇不患绝不会把他和治病救人联系在一起。于陌生人而言，凛雪鸦博学多识又温文尔雅，令人不禁想与之亲近；但殇不患深知掠风窃尘对不感兴趣的人或事一向漠然视之，虽然彬彬有礼，却永远隔着一层冰、一片雾，谁也看不透他。凛雪鸦的心思深不可测，谁也不知道他救人是出于何种缘由。

然而殇不患无意去猜，因为在他看来救人一命不需要理由。

但即使如此，凛雪鸦也的确让他为之一怔——殇不患原以为无论凛雪鸦展现出何种才能自己都不会再惊讶，却未曾想过会有今日。让他刮目相看的不是凛雪鸦起死回生的医术，而是这样做的意愿，正是身为掠风窃尘的疏离淡漠，更衬得此举触动人心。

殇不患独自慨叹道：“果然听说和亲眼所见的感受大不一样。”

管家一时激动万分，断断续续向凛雪鸦道谢，什么“恩高义厚”“德深望重”的词都用上了，听得殇不患会心一笑。黎慈虽然死而复生、但仍需休息，管家扶着黎慈起身，护送他到一旁的卧房里躺下。

凛雪鸦目送二人离开，心里的疑云却未消退：黎慈得的是一种极罕见的先天慢性病，患病者约在六岁时第一次病发，然后在一月内就会病亡，从来不曾听说有人能活到成年。学识渊博如掠风窃尘对此症也没有根治之法，只能暂时保住黎慈的一条命。

但世上竟有人能使黎慈成功活了这么久，于今日才发病猝死，凛雪鸦不禁颇感好奇。只见他红眸里闪过一瞬值得玩味的笑意，殇不患瞥见后心中一沉——这是掠风窃尘兴致渐起时才会流露的神色，昭示着恶人既定的噩运。

月明星稀，京城渐渐沉睡，却被一阵马蹄声惊醒。殇不患朝楼下望去，京中捕快带着一队人马飞奔而来，为首的捕头勒住缰绳，立刻命手下将临仙楼围住、严禁出入。而后捕头自己带人上楼，在每一层都安排了人手看管，要求所有人都回到案发时自己所在之地，分别接受询问。

原来黎慈死后很快有人去报案，但查案必然会得罪人，可临仙楼中没有一位客人是捕快们敢得罪的：被邀请来的除了名流巨子和达官显贵，还有青衣门、望海楼这样的江湖名门和顾、齐两位武林高手。

何况黎慈虽然在鬼门关走了一遭，但有幸得到凛雪鸦的及时救治，如今已死而复生；既然是疾症突发才导致假死，就更无需调查了。捕头本想借此升迁，不甘心怏怏而归，坚称此事蹊跷必有内情，同一心想走的客人僵持不下。

殇不患以为凛雪鸦救了黎慈一命后，自己就能回到原来的世界，但勾玉却毫无此意，只顾映衬明月的清辉，却并不散发耀眼的青光。

凛雪鸦守在黎慈所在的屋外，似乎在等管家出来；其余人纷纷下楼，三层回廊很快空无一人。

殇不患则一边思索一边于楼内徘徊，他将穿越以来的种种奇诡异事逐一回顾，像在回看一场灯影戏，各种疑问盘旋在脑海中：若自己只是穿越到过去，为何身体忽实忽虚？为何单单触碰不到凛雪鸦？而留在这又有什么意义？

殇不患心想：我不过是作为旁观者见证了这件事，又不曾改变事情的走向——

霎时如有一道闪电撕裂黑夜，光似流星驱散重重迷雾，殇不患卒然怔住，随即闭上眼重现各种细节，最后形成一个猜想：勾玉是凛雪鸦所赠，黎慈是凛雪鸦所救，自己虽然回到过去，却不能改动历史——凛雪鸦窃玉、黎慈死而复生这两件事必然发生，否则这场穿越就会变成悖论。为保证时间线不产生异动，作为事件中心的凛雪鸦绝不能受到任何影响。

但除此之外的事则无关紧要，比如殇不患可以触碰甚至扶起管家，因为这只是无足轻重的细枝末节。殇不患推测，既然勾玉依旧让他留在过去，恐怕是临仙楼内还有事要发生。

“玎！珰！”

临仙楼后院传来一阵清脆的破碎声，不知是谁打摔了东西，继而是一阵相互推诿的议论声，殇不患敏锐地听见“齐楼主”三个字。

凛雪鸦也被惊动，走到毗连院中古树的一侧，见后院众人手忙脚乱，不禁浅笑道： “真是一波未平，一波又起。”


	5. Chapter 5

殇不患翻身下楼落在临仙楼后院中，齐楼主也正从前厅赶来，原本争得面红耳赤的仆役一下子都噤声不语，乖乖靠墙站成一排，低头看着自己的脚尖。

齐楼主疾步走到后厨，殇不患紧随其后，二人穿过几扇门，来到一口巨缸前，殇不患想起这正是齐楼主命人抬来、赠与黎慈的贵礼——缸中原本浮着一块厚冰，现在已消融无形了；冰下原本游着一条红鱼，现在已翻起白肚皮飘在水面上，不知死了多久。

齐楼主的手扶在缸边，五指紧紧抓住缸壁，青筋和关节绷得皮肤轻颤，却什么话都没说。空气紧张得不敢随意流动，众人的呼吸和心跳像被扼住了，时间仿佛被无限拉长。

齐楼主手上猛地施力，只听“砰！”一声巨响，巨缸顷刻裂成碎片，满满一缸水霎时倾泻而出；众人被这声响惊得浑身一抖，不由自主向后退了一步。齐楼主刹那间纵身跃起，足踏瓦垄，瞬时越过数道门，掠至众仆役面前。

殇不患本以为又发生了命案，这下不禁叹息道：“为了一条鱼还真是兴师动众啊。”他转身想走，却又忽而止步——他记得四位彪形大汉将水缸搬来时，浮冰至少有五寸厚，当时天色已近黄昏，而夏夜凉爽，就算冰块自然融化也不该化得这么快。

沿着记忆追溯，殇不患逐渐回想起齐楼主当时的说辞——“我听说黎少主离家万里、从北方来到京城，但素喜北域凇冥湖中的赤鳁。现在正值盛暑，而赤鳁离开冰水就无法成活，所以我特意用冰块覆盖，亲自给黎少主运来了。”

殇不患来自西幽，不知道赤鳁价值几何，但他知道冰块不是寻常百姓用得起的，若要在盛夏运送一缸冰水，必须保证沿途都有冰块供应，这已经是一笔巨大的开销；而齐楼主不惜成本也要保证鱼的鲜活，想必赤鳁极为珍贵了。

思绪飞回现在，殇不患倏然起疑——临仙楼一晚上接连发生两件异事，难道仅仅是巧合吗？

正当此时，滞涩沉闷的静夜被齐楼主怒不可遏的声音打破：“我只是触摸缸壁就能感觉到水是热的，夜凉风寒，难道还能烘化一块冰不成？”

殇不患远远地听见，随即去试残留缸底的水的温度，果真是热的。既然如此，就说明有人故意向缸中添加开水，可谁敢动齐楼主送的贵礼？又为何要杀死一条鱼呢？殇不患望着缸中余水沉思不语，他见涟漪渐渐消退，水面光滑如镜，映照着明月的清辉和临仙楼的一角——凛雪鸦正不动声色地俯视着后院。

殇不患抬头仰望，掠风窃尘似在看一场戏，却又没有近观细赏的兴致。但纵使相隔甚远，殇不患却瞥见了那双红眸里的盎然兴致，凛雪鸦选择静观其变，显然是觉得此事生得蹊跷。

殇不患走到院中，攀枝登墙、借势掠至古树上，只见齐楼主面有愠色，而领班的讪然答道：“刚刚换班时陈管家来催，说人手不够，就让留在后院的一批人就到前厅去帮忙。没一会就听见临仙楼里有人尖叫，后来听说黎少主出事了，大家全挤到楼梯里，后院就没人看了……”

他声音越来越低，最后小得听不见，齐楼主本就怒火中烧，听他辩解更觉愤懑难平，登时扬臂立掌直朝这人心窝推去，掌风虎虎似携千钧之力，领班的仆役吓得直接闭上眼。

殇不患没想到齐楼主竟下重手，立即将拙剑抛于空中而后猛然拔剑，剑身抽出的瞬间，剑气的余波将剑鞘甩远，使剑鞘高速旋转着飞走，霎时狠狠砸中齐楼主的手腕，钝器力沉震得他小臂酸麻，力道顿时泄了九分还往旁边歪去，最后重重击在墙上。

领班的仆役睁开眼，见齐楼主的手掌擦着身侧击在墙上，双腿一软蹲坐在地。齐楼主因“一招制敌”而闻名武林，轻易不会出手第二次，仆役误以为齐楼主只是想震慑，竟不知道自己躲过了致命一击。

齐楼主则不敢置信地看着自己的手腕，不知为何会偏离失手，众目睽睽之下他若出手两次才能夺走一个无名之辈的性命、就未免有辱自己的威名；加之众人都以为他已经饶人一命，齐楼主也只好佯装如此。

殇不患摇摇头，黯然叹道：“竟会为一条鱼的死活对人下重手。”忽听一声脆响，一道青光闪了一瞬又黯然消逝，殇不患看向手中的勾玉，原来玉上裂开一道细缝。

殇不患心道：若自己刚才不出手此人必死无疑，但这人的命运之所以能被他改写，想必是因为在这件事中无足轻重；反之重要如凛雪鸦他就连碰都碰不得。殇不患抬头仰望，凛雪鸦的身影已消失在栏杆旁，不知往何处去了。

临仙楼二层的雅间灯火通明，蜡烛静静地燃烧着，火苗忽而颤动了一瞬，只见一人从楼下翻窗进入，落地轻盈无声。此人正是顾门主的手下、青衣门影卫之一，只见他在顾门主耳边低语了几句，接着退至门边，如同一尊石像。

却听顾门主漠然道：“赤鳁毕竟比人命贵，也难怪齐楼主动怒。”他转着手里的玉念珠串，冷冷说：“倒是前厅那个捕头妄自尊大，想强行留我，却不知道自己连条鱼都不如；鱼尚能游走，他在京城可就待不下去了。”

原来顾门主觉得黎慈假死是不祥之兆，因此不愿在临仙楼多留一刻。他刚一起身，影卫出身的手下旋即推开门，但门外却出现了两个意想不到的身影——一个是凛雪鸦，一个是陈管家。

凛雪鸦似乎料到顾门主要离开，浅笑道：“顾门主且留步，在下有一事相问。”

顾门主虽和他们不是熟识，却也暗自佩服凛雪鸦的高超医术，本就有意结交，犹豫了一瞬还是决定以礼相待，请二人入座后便直言希望能长话短说。

凛雪鸦却不看顾门主，反而问陈管家：“不知黎少主今日在楼里都吃过、喝过什么？”

顾门主觉得给凛雪鸦面子已是让步，没想到此人竟对自己视若无睹，眼里寒光凛然一闪，却听管家回道：“少主要斋戒一月，之前已吃过了，所以不曾在临仙楼内饮食。”

凛雪鸦喃喃道：“原来如此。”只见他沉默地抽着烟月，似在凝神深思，红眸盯着烛火，既不说话也不离开。

两个青衣门影卫敛声屏息，都觉得凛雪鸦傲慢无礼、怕是一会要血溅当场，然而迟迟没等到他们主人动手。

却见顾门主面有窘色，赧然低声道：“我自备了一壶酒，请黎少主喝了一口。他没提斋戒的事，我自然不知道。”管家听了一惊，虽心生不满却也不敢说什么。

凛雪鸦又问：“也就是说在临仙楼里他只额外喝过你准备的酒？”

顾门主愠道：“你什么意思？”

凛雪鸦解释道：“黎少主的烢心症是先天慢性病，病情突发必有因，而酒性温热——”

顾门主怫然打断：“你想说我害了他？”

“在下可不曾这样说。”凛雪鸦淡然道：“酒只是诱因，心脉受损才是主因，而这与门主您无关。”

顾门主原本怒气难平，听了这话心里蹿升的愠火又被生生按下去、堵得他难受。两个青衣门影卫只暗暗希望凛雪鸦别再说话，可凛雪鸦偏偏又问：“在下听闻您独爱玉器，想必黎少主腰上系的勾玉是您赠与的？”

顾门主不耐烦道：“是又怎样？”

“不知此玉有何神奇之处？”

“这与你何干？”顾门主拍案而起，却瞥见管家怔怔地望着自己，像是被吓住了，霎时意识到自己失态，只能压着火解释道：“说是能逢凶化吉的古玉，我寻到后一刻也没佩戴，直接赠予黎少主了。”

“原来如此，多谢顾门主为在下解惑。”凛雪鸦起身行礼道别，举止端庄挑不出丝毫过失，顾门主无处指责，眼睁睁看着他带管家离开了房间。

二人刚关上门，一盏茶杯便被顾门主掷到门上，滚烫的茶水透过门缝洒出，凛雪鸦侧身一躲，一滴也没沾上，浅笑着同管家离开。

管家忍不住问：“可雪公子您是怎么猜到的？”

“不是猜，是黎少主和顾门主身上都有很淡的酒味。但看刚才的情形，劝酒也只是顾门主的无心之过。”凛雪鸦心中仍有谜团未解，佯作歉然道：“可惜在下医术不精，救不了黎少主。”

管家一怔：“雪公子何出此言？”凛雪鸦于管家耳边低语了几句，后者听了不敢怠慢，立刻请凛雪鸦到黎慈所在的房间。黎慈见救命恩人来探望，本想起身相迎，却倍感胸口灼痛难忍，凛雪鸦见状立刻快步走到床边将他扶住，轻声说明来意。

“黎少主方才起死回生，本应静养，但诊病开药望闻问切缺一不可。”

“雪公子尽管问就是，黎某定一一作答。”

“既是如此，恕在下失礼。不知黎少主是不是自六岁起就体弱多病？”

黎慈摇摇头：“我身体从小就很好。”说完他又开玩笑道：“毕竟北域气候恶劣，身体不好怎么活得下来？”

凛雪鸦略感讶异，又问：“没有胸口灼痛或心脏疼之类的事发生？”

“没有。”

“不知黎少主平时都吃什么药？”

黎慈一怔：“我不吃药啊。”顿了片刻才恍然道：“我想起来了，我常吃一道菜原本是药膳，后来吃得多了渐渐就忘了这事；但之所以常吃也只是因为觉得好吃。”

“什么药膳？”

“血玉凝冰汤。”

“哦？”凛雪鸦博学多识，却也是第一次听说。

管家解释道：“所谓血玉指的是赤鳁肉，将活赤鳁置于冰案板上切开，用冰水冲洗处理内脏，将鱼肉切成小块冻起来，想吃时取出熬汤，放凉再喝。红白相间的鱼肉看起来就像血玉，所以得名。”

凛雪鸦心道：“东离古籍的确记载赤鳁可治邪症，但并未明说能治疗什么病，莫非恰巧是针对烢心症的良药？”于是试探问道：“赤鳁只生活在北域凇冥湖中，我听说此湖常年冰封、捕鱼极难，黎少主如何能常喝血玉汤？”

黎慈笑道：“的确活赤鳁极贵，但对黎家而言并不是稀罕食材，我喜欢血玉汤，如果不是斋戒，每周都要喝。”

凛雪鸦不动声色地问：“那为何陈管家要杀死齐楼主送来的赤鳁呢？”

管家登时愣住，黎慈诧然道：“齐楼主送来了赤鳁？”

凛雪鸦徐徐讲出方才在后院发生的事，推理道：“活赤鳁在东离极为珍贵，仆役肯定严加看守。知晓后厨换班的时间、能随意调离临仙楼内的杂役又不使人怀疑、同时还是黎少主病发时最晚赶到的……”凛雪鸦不再说话，但意图不言自明。

管家欲言又止，黎慈见他不肯回答，心里一急，胸口倏然疼痛，立时咳出血来。管家这下慌了，当即解释道：“少主离家前，辰二爷曾厉声叮嘱过我，千万要少主严守祖制礼法，斋戒之月内不得食赤鳁肉，若有纵容就将我逐出黎家。但少主自幼爱喝血玉汤，我怕、怕万一……那回去后无颜面见辰二爷了。”

黎慈这才缓过来，待呼吸平复说道：“辰叔也太小看我了，斋戒一月算什么难事。何况血玉汤本就是他发明的，回家再喝也不迟啊。”

凛雪鸦怔了片刻，目光瞬时变得锐利：“黎少主所说之人莫非是鬼医朔辰？”

“正是他。”

“我还是初次听说他是黎家族人。”

黎慈黯然道：“辰叔和家父有些龃龉，来东离行医时也就没有打着黎家的旗号。”

“黎少主若相信在下，能否说得详细些呢？”

黎慈毕竟年少，心思仍有些天真，深信救命恩人绝无他意，遂答道：“辰叔是庶出，虽然和家父一辈，但年纪只比我长几岁，原本是默认要继承家业的，因此所受教育极为严苛；而他天赋奇才，对于医术药材别有研究，不但创新古代药方，还发明了数道药膳。”

黎慈说着说着，眼里漾起温柔的笑意：“血玉汤就是他发明做给我喝的，他平时极为节俭，却为了我周周买赤鳁炖汤。”

凛雪鸦却一针见血问道：“但你出生后他就失去继承权了吧？”

黎慈一怔：“是啊。”

“在下早就听说黎少主即将行冠礼继承家业，为何偏偏在行冠礼前的斋戒之月里离家远行呢？”

“北域的习俗的确是成人才能远游，但辰叔建议我——”黎慈蓦地停住，犹疑问道：“雪公子是在怀疑辰叔吗？”

“如果考虑动机的话，临仙楼中的人都想同黎氏结交，没有理由下手，而且地形也不利于逃走；若黎少主病发身亡，谁是最大的受益者？这样想的话——”

黎慈勃然变色，打断道：“辰叔绝不可能加害于我！请雪公子不妄加揣测。”他一激动又咳起来，但仍硬撑着说：“陈管家……夜深了，送雪公子回房吧。”说罢就别过头去，显然不愿再聊。

凛雪鸦知趣地离开了，但他没有回房，而是在三楼凭栏远眺，思维飞速转动：

黎慈所患之病极为奇怪罕见，若他猝死在黎家，医术高超又失去继承权的黎朔辰必定会被第一个怀疑，就算他为自己辩解，老来得子又痛失所爱的黎城主也未必会信，其它族人恐怕一样心存疑虑。如果众人都怀疑他有罪，纵使黎慈死去，黎朔辰也不可能再继承家业了；

但黎朔辰无意间发现赤鳁是应对此病的良药，他当然不希望黎慈活到成年，于是假意关照黎慈，一边用血玉汤延缓其病情发作，一边四处行医为自己积累名声和人脉，只等合适的时机再动手；

北域的族规行冠礼前必定要斋戒一月，没有药膳拖住病情黎慈就必死无疑，所以黎朔辰劝黎慈此时离家远行，为的是让他死在路上，而自己有不在场证明避免被怀疑，就能名正言顺继承黎家。

月上梢头，凛雪鸦却毫无倦意，他心里不禁对素未谋面的黎朔辰生出兴致——身为医者却利用病情杀人、身为叔父却谋害亲侄夺财，隐忍十几年策划一场命案，虽然未能得手，却也值得一见了。

殇不患刚刚一直候在门外听屋里的对话，见凛雪鸦默然不语、红眸里却流露出笑意，心知掠风窃尘已在思索该如何布局。殇不患端详着手中的勾玉，也不知裂了一道缝会不会影响勾玉的功能，而被自己所救之人又能否活到未来？他正想着何时才能返回原来的世界，却见凛雪鸦手里的勾玉骤然亮起来，碧色光泽耀眼夺目，远胜空中明月。

殇不患正欲开口，自己手中的勾玉却也开始散发青辉，两块翠玉熠熠相映，很快将暗夜照得亮如白昼，光线吞没了临仙楼，继而吞噬了整片天地，刹那间一切都消失了。

片刻后光芒不再，两块勾玉将他们各自的主人传送走，临仙楼三层的回廊上瞬间空无一人。


	6. Chapter 6

光芒逐渐消退，眼前重新变得昏暗，殇不患睁开眼，自己身处的旧都监狱仍笼罩在阴影中，但透过铁栅栏向外看去，东方明霞笼罩，一轮红日刚刚探出头，暗夜已过，天色欲晓，约定之期就在今日！

从过去回到现在，殇不患仿佛做了一整夜清醒的梦，他理应精神疲乏，本当稍作休息再出发，可他却毫无倦意。身为旁观者，殇不患觉得自己看了一出曲折诡奇的戏，但戏台却在大结局前被拆了——终幕到底上演了怎样的故事？凛雪鸦最后被勾玉带到何年何月？

这些疑问得不到解答，仿佛小说的最后一章被人撕去，前面所有的铺垫和悬疑就显得毫无意义。为了尽早知道结局，殇不患旋即起身破开牢门上的锁，从两个昏睡的狱卒身边悄然拿走自己的拙剑，离开监狱向临仙楼赶去。

旧都清晨的街道上几乎没有行人，只有商家起得早，为新一天的营业做准备，临仙楼里也仅有仆役在清洗打扫。殇不患按照熟悉的路线绕到临仙楼后院，刚到街道拐角处，后门恰巧推开，殇不患随即纵身跃上古树，却见推门而出的那人有些眼熟——定睛细看，原来正是他从齐楼主掌下救的那人，却见他衣着装束和过去大不相同，似乎已从杂役升为主管。

殇不患稍感欣慰，心道：“原来逃过一劫后好好活下去了啊。”他拿出勾玉端详，玉虽恢复如常，可毕竟多了一道裂纹，已算不上完璧归还，但若时光倒转重回那一刻，殇不患仍会毫不犹豫出手救人。

借由古树跃至三层，殇不患一眼就看到等候在此的凛雪鸦，此时恰逢旭日东升，朝霞普照天地，晨光沐浴万物，殇不患分明一刻钟前才见过凛雪鸦，却又觉得像久别重逢一样——过去于此断案的掠风窃尘似一轮孤月高悬，幽远冷峻，可望而不可即；眼前的凛雪鸦才是他真正熟悉之人，直到此时殇不患才终于有重回现在的实感。

凛雪鸦浅笑着问：“殇大侠来得这么早，是急着见在下吗？”

殇不患悦然回道：“你来得比我还早，是急着见我吗？”他又能同凛雪鸦像往常一样对话，不知怎的，一句平凡的问候竟让他颇觉欣忭。或许是心中突有所感，殇不患鬼使神差地说了一句：“终于又见到你了。”他声音很轻，凛雪鸦听了却也一怔。

二人仍在三楼的雅间入座，殇不患将勾玉交还给凛雪鸦，歉然解释说：“抱歉啊，我随手救了一个人，谁成想勾玉竟裂了一道缝。”

裂缝在勾玉正中央，这样的瑕疵无疑使玉石的价值大打折扣，凛雪鸦虽浑不在意，却佯装叹惋道：“历经千年仍保存完好的古玉，只借与不患七天就遭逢蹂损。”

殇不患讪然道：“……我救人的时候哪知道会这样啊？”

凛雪鸦莞尔一笑：“看来不患已经知晓勾玉的作用了呢。”

“所以你为何让我回到黎慈假死那晚？”

“不，时间是勾玉根据佩戴者的所思所想选定的，恐怕不患潜意识里对勾玉的来历和作用感到好奇，所以才将你送到了那个时候。”

殇不患仍是不解：“你既然不能确定勾玉穿越的准确时间，又为什么要借给我？”

“精心谋划得多了，偶尔也会期待不确定性带来的愉悦。”凛雪鸦若有所思地注视着手里的勾玉，殇不患见他用纤白的食指轻轻划过那道裂缝，映在青玉上的红眸忽而闪过一丝笑意，只听凛雪鸦意味深长地道：“虽然时间是勾玉选的，人却是我选的。”

“什么意思？”

“秘密。”

殇不患轻叹一声，不知凛雪鸦又在想些什么，于是问：“那你被勾玉带到什么时候去了？是去见黎朔辰了吗？”

“殇大侠猜得不错。”

殇不患推测道：“然后你就去对付他了？”

凛雪鸦轻轻摇头：“不，我什么都没做。”

殇不患有些不敢置信，凛雪鸦解释道：“这世上有能于谈笑间杀人的恶人，却也有狠不下心的恶人，黎朔辰就是后者。此事说来话长，不患想听吗？”

二人相对而坐，说话间靠得越来越近，凛雪鸦的讲述颇让人有身临其境之感，殇不患认真听着，跟随怪盗一同回到过去——

铅灰的天空中不见太阳，阴云翻滚遮蔽了日光，同白茫茫的大地连成一片，天地交接的界限被能见度及低的暴风雪掩埋了，整个世界仿佛处于极寒的混沌中。

凛雪鸦睁开眼看到的便是这番景象，他孤身一人，连自己的影子也看不见，天地间唯一耀眼明澈的发光体竟是他手中的勾玉，青碧温润的玉是无尽惨白中唯一的翠色。

初到此地的人必定会迷失方向，而后冻死在茫茫无垠的冰原上，凛雪鸦却像遗世独立的仙人般丝毫不受影响；烈烈北风裹挟着无数细碎的冰晶呼啸盘桓，却连他的一缕白发都吹不动。凛雪鸦意识到自己已经化身虚影，正猜测这是否属于勾玉的异能，忽而听见茫茫风雪中传来人的歌声。

“事情变得越发有趣了呢。”

兴之所至，漠漠荒原亦不能阻止一颗好奇的心。凛雪鸦神情自若地抽着烟月，悠然朝歌声方向而去。

原来唱歌的是一行渔民，他们足蹬羊毛靴，头戴貂皮帽，裹一条银狐围脖，双手缩在结实的厚手套里。只见他们拖着长长的渔网，坐在双排雪橇上，驱赶数头玄狼向前猛跑，在冰原上奔驰。

凛雪鸦听出他们的口音属于北域的民族，歌声是在祈求冬季捕鱼能带来丰收。渔民的队伍经过身边时，凛雪鸦手中的勾玉闪耀着愈发强烈的光芒，似在暗示要跟随他们前进。凛雪鸦于是沿着雪橇留下的轨迹继续走，一会就远远就看到一片宽广的湖，湖边伫立着巨石，石上刻着“凇冥湖”三字。

渔民开始凿冰撒网，凛雪鸦心知他们是为赤鳁而来，但仍不明白勾玉将他引导至此的意图，直到无意间瞥见了湖边两个隐约的人影。

凛雪鸦走近才发现是一位大人和一个少年正在打雪仗，二人你追我赶，欢笑声肆意飞扬。黯淡的勾玉又明亮起来。凛雪鸦继续靠近，见那少年体力消耗得更快，逐渐跑不动了，索性躺在雪地里，望着天叹气道：“要是长大之后也能像现在一样，和辰叔一直玩下去就好了。”

凛雪鸦心中一惊，细看少年的眉眼骨相，的确有几分像黎慈。若他是黎慈，旁边就是黎朔辰了。

黎朔辰柔声问：“你不想继承家业吗？”

黎慈回道：“当然想了。”话音刚落，黎朔辰眼神一暗，嘴角的笑意也消退了。

黎慈旋即坐起来，摇着黎朔辰的胳膊，凑到他耳边悄悄说：“到时候辰叔你可得帮我。”

黎朔辰瞬间冻住，眼里的妒火却越烧越旺，双唇紧闭微微颤抖，沉默半晌才道：“你父亲恐怕不愿意。”

黎慈倚着叔叔的肩膀，不悦道：“我才不管他呢，他一年也不回家几次。”

“你母亲可是一直说，要你学会独自挑大梁，你不记得她的话啦？”

黎慈皱眉道：“她老是训我，我做得好，她觉得是应该的，我要是做得不好，免不了被一顿骂。”但倏忽间却又笑逐颜开，起身捧了一抔雪撒到空中，悦然道：“所以我最喜欢和辰叔你一起待着了，只要你别给我讲医术，不然我得睡着了。”

黎朔辰的语气比雪还冷：“你不喜欢学医，可黎家是做药材生意起家的，你要继承家业难道不该好好学习吗？”

黎慈无所谓地说：“反正都要继承家业，我哪能样样都学？到时候交给别人管，或者干脆卖掉呗。”他远眺凇冥湖的湖心，似乎在冰面上寻找什么。

黎朔辰控制着不让自己太过激动，话里却免不了带着嫉恨：“……你知不知道你生来就有的东西，是有些人努力一辈子也得不到的？你明明——”

黎慈打断道：“那边有鱼跳上来了！”话音未落就朝那个方向跑去，徒留黎朔辰一人怔在原地，满腔怨怒无处发泄。

凛雪鸦心道：“果然是因为继承问题啊。”他漠然旁观这出戏剧，颇感乏味无趣，因为真相和他想的一模一样。

黎朔辰一拳重重砸在雪里，呼吸越来越急促，全身不由自主地颤抖着，像在绝望地哭，很久才平复下来。他终于缓缓站起身，自嘲地长叹一声，而后决然朝黎慈走去。

凛雪鸦看出了黎朔辰的意图——他早就心怀妒意和杀意，只缺决意和契机，现在他积攒的怒火转化为一股狠劲，终于要动手了。

黎慈蹲在一块碎冰上，小心掌握着平衡，目不转睛地盯着远处冰下的赤鳁，全然没察觉来自身后的威胁。

黎朔辰悄悄靠近，瞥了一眼远处的渔民，他们并未注意这边；于是黎朔辰转而看向黎慈脚下——少年所站的冰很滑，掉下去就难以爬上来，冰水会立刻浸湿黎慈的衣服让他身体变得沉重，越挣扎就冻得越快，只需片刻就会耗尽体力、沉入湖底。

黎朔辰屏息凝神，小心翼翼地接近，伸出手向前推去——

可就在黎朔辰出手前的一刹，黎慈却轻盈地跳到旁边的冰上，失望道：“唉，鱼跑了。”黎朔辰扑了个空，登时一脸茫然，计划被打乱的他一下子手足无措，只能佯装镇定。

凛雪鸦哑然失笑，他认识杀人如麻却毫无悔意的剑客，夺走一条人命于他们而言不值一提，但黎朔辰不是杀手，他积聚了全部勇气才下定决心，机会却转瞬即逝，像是命运和他开了个玩笑。

黎慈怏怏不乐地说：“我本想抓来给辰叔你做汤喝的。”

黎朔辰一怔：“什么？”

“我那天缠着陈管家教我血玉汤的做法，学会之后就一直想来抓鱼，总算今天妈妈不在，我才有机会来凇冥湖。”

“……你可以买啊，何必非得来抓呢？”黎朔辰跃至黎慈身旁，已在心里谋划好下一次动手，凛雪鸦推测若这回又失败了，黎朔辰就没有剩余的勇气再来一次了。

但凛雪鸦不认为黎朔辰杀的了人，不是因为他知道黎慈后来没死，而是他看透了黎朔辰并不像其他恶人那样强韧——夺人性命的过程中只要有一瞬间的软弱和犹豫就会失败。

“那多没诚意啊，何况我亲自做的肯定比陈管家做得好，辰叔你难道不想喝吗？”

黎朔辰佯装在意地问：“为什么要做给我喝呢？”只想趁黎慈不备，将其推入湖中。

但黎慈却睁大了眼睛望着他，理所当然地回道：“因为你是世上对我最好的人呀。”

霎时雪停风止，远处渔人庆祝丰收的嘹亮歌声直上云霄，可在黎朔辰听来也并不比寒冰融化的声音更响亮。

黎慈扫了扫身上的雪，准备往回走，他见自己的叔叔仍怔在原地，不禁笑道：“走啦，辰叔！”他见叔叔毫无反应，于是握住后者的手说：“不然妈妈回来发现你偷偷带我出去，又要——”

“你离我远一点！”黎朔辰激动地拍开黎慈的手，他从没有像现在这样恨自己的侄子，胸中愤懑难平，竟气得一句话也说不出；他见黎慈一脸惊诧又委屈，心里忽然感到快慰，正想大声斥责时，却因为太激动而没站稳，脚下一滑，身体向后倒去——

“辰叔！”千钧一发之际，黎慈眼疾手快将黎朔辰拽住，借势把叔叔拉到自己身边，二人一起倒在坚硬稳固的冰上。黎慈紧绷的神经霎时放松，心有余悸地说：“刚刚真是吓死我了。”他见黎朔辰一脸不敢置信，以为叔叔还没缓过劲，于是一边安慰他一边将他扶起，这次黎朔辰却什么都没说，怔怔地任由黎慈牵着他的手离开了。

二人的身影渐渐隐没在风雪中，凛雪鸦的兴致也随之变得低落——初到此地时，勾玉出人意料的异能令他颇感惊喜，但亲眼见到黎朔辰后却不禁大失所望。

凛雪鸦原以为，黎朔辰特意挑黎慈行冠礼前的斋戒之月劝其远行，是为了制造不在场证明，原来只是因为之前一直狠不下心动手；只要黎慈还在他身边，他就无法面对那双深信自己的眼睛。

掠风窃尘只对孤高自傲的恶人感兴趣，这类人从来不会犹豫心软，总以为自己立于不败之地，当他们从云端跌下时，那份巨大的屈辱就如佳酿般令凛雪鸦愉悦。但黎朔辰显然不是其中的一员，凛雪鸦对他的兴趣就像寒风中的一缕轻烟，瞬间消散得一点都不剩了。

此时勾玉又闪耀起来，光芒强烈仿佛能斩破这暗无天日的世界，最后吞没了整个冰原，等青光消散之时，凛雪鸦又回到了临仙楼，此时夜深人静，勾玉在明月清辉映衬下显得温润澄澈，同普通玉石并无二致。

凛雪鸦抽着烟月想：“虽然只是乏善可陈的一幕戏，倒也聊胜于无。”一切迷题都真相大白了，然而幕后策划者并不值得让掠风窃尘窃取傲心。对于黎朔辰这样良心受到谴责而倍感煎熬的恶人来说，让他和黎慈共处才是痛不欲生。

半遮的红眸掩映在轻烟后，漾起玩味的笑意——凛雪鸦向黎慈的房间走去，心道：“就让我来写下终幕吧。”

黎慈想到自己刚刚对救命恩人的冷淡态度，心里的愧疚愈发强烈，毕竟雪公子并不知道他和叔叔的关系其实很好，怀疑黎朔辰也是难免的。黎慈正想着一会该怎么表达歉意和谢意，却听雪公子轻轻敲了敲门，希望能进屋一叙。

黎慈立刻答应，二人面对面坐着，凛雪鸦解释道：“在下方才唐突了。我回屋后反复思索推敲，终于得出一个猜想，若我猜的不错，恐怕你的叔父是最早发现赤鳁的医用价值和具体药效之人。”

黎慈一怔：“你的意思是，辰叔早就知道我的病？”

“我的推测是，他坚持要你吃药膳，就是因为知道赤鳁能够缓解你的心疾、控制病情。”

黎慈听后一惊，低声喃呢道：“那他是为了不让我担心才故意不告诉我的吗？”

凛雪鸦佯装没听见，继续说：“只不过斋戒一月还是太久了，就算没有顾门主的那杯酒，你的病情也很可能发作。但你的叔父没有先例可循，停药后多久才会复发尚不清楚，是我错怪他了。你的病虽不能根治，却是可控的。只要继续吃那道药膳，再配合调理，生活就与常人无异。”

黎慈这才回过神来，连忙道谢，激动地说：“雪公子的大恩大德，黎某永世难忘！”他本想说会重金相谢，又想到文人清高自持，未必真心接受，于是问道：“不知雪公子有何爱好？若有任何需要，黎某一定尽力满足。”

凛雪鸦的红眸倏然一亮，故作怅憾地说：“其实在下醉心古玉，只可惜不能像顾门主那般搜罗玉器。实不相瞒，在下早听说顾门主曾得到一枚勾玉……”他声音渐低渐弱，但意图已不言自明。

黎慈悦然道：“这有何难？顾门主说此玉能逢凶化吉，我今日有幸得雪公子相救，也算应验了这事。”他将腰上系的玉坠解下，由于幻惑香的作用他并未发现勾玉已被调换，凛雪鸦假意收下，又悄然将玉坠放回到黎慈枕边——此玉白璧无瑕，虽无异能却也价值连城，正适合男子行冠礼后随身佩戴。

二人在屋里相互谢过一番，片刻后凛雪鸦推门而出，手持勾玉独自凭栏远眺——他猜想勾玉的异能是将持有者带回过去，向其展示前一任佩玉的人生片段。顾门主没有碰过就将勾玉赠与黎慈，黎慈戴了片刻就突遭不幸，于是自己成了勾玉异能的第一个见证者。

可惜凛雪鸦并未细想要拿这勾玉做什么，他无意窥探别人的过去，也没兴趣将自己的过往分享给他人，他之所以留下勾玉，不过是觉得或许有一天能用上——比如遇到一个足够有趣的人，一个值得让他将勾玉交出、却无须担忧会因此被背叛的人。

但凛雪鸦并不抱希望，依旧一副游戏人间的态度，勾玉只是道具，却也可能成为牵起一段奇缘的红线，掠风窃尘并不排斥任何有可能带来愉悦的契机。

勾玉静静躺在凛雪鸦掌心，而后一直伴随怪盗游遍东离，数年间不曾有过重见天日的机会，亦不曾被赠与他人；青碧熠煜的光华再也没有闪耀过，也无人知晓掠风窃尘的过去。

直到有一天——

“等等，你该不会是要夺走这把伞吧？”

“怎么，这把伞是你的吗？”

凛雪鸦不曾想过，他竟真的遇到那人了。勾玉闲置多年，终于被递到西幽剑客的手上。


End file.
